


this place is a shelter (waxing crescent moon)

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Series: music fills the infinite between two souls [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dog puns, F/F, Moon Cycles, Werewolf Nicole Haught, waxing cresent moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: Part II of VIIthis place is a shelter, and no matter what, the people in that place are there for you.because they need you just as much as you need them.





	1. this place is a shelter

**Author's Note:**

> My Granddad was an inspiration for me, in which he inspired me to do things that I never imagined doing.  
> To write stories so that maybe I would inspire other people out there.  
> And to go on unbelievable trips and travels so that I had stories to tell so to inspire him.  
> He passed away on the 5th of January 2018, and in doing so I lost a friend, a confidant, and my inspiration in life.  
> I ended up in a bit of a spiral, I am still figuring out some things, but in honour of his memory, I wrote this piece.  
> Thanks for everything, Opa.

**_Bold italics = lyrics_ ** _Italics = important intonation_

**_This place is a shelter_ **

_Waxing Crescent Moon_

Set Intentions Send your hope and desires into the world.

**_When you think you’re all alone_ **

 

Nicole couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this alone.

Not even the day that her parents had kicked her out of the house for being gay, had stung this bad as that night two weeks ago in the woods.

She had scared Waverly, almost killed her even. And that was one of the reasons that now, after two weeks of reflecting, she was left with a feeling of disgust. In the back of her mind, the woman in white was still present. Still trying to convince her that her new “ability” was something to be proud of.

 

Nicole wasn’t so sure about that.

 

Nicole had taken the last two weeks from work, citing personal issues and Nedley had not asked any explanation after that.

He was happy she was finally taking all those build up holiday’s she had collected over the year.

Waverly had been there for her, even though that Nicole tried to push her away. They had decided to hold off on telling anyone else what had happened yet. Even though Waverly had mentioned that maybe Dolls could help her with the shifting problems if that would ever arise.

Nicole just needed time to come to terms with it all.

She didn’t decide, the shifter that had bitten her had decided for her. And everything that had happened in the woods, didn’t instil any trust in Nicole that she wouldn’t attack anyone next time the full moon would be out.

_‘You won’t, Nicole. You made the decision that night to become a force for good. It’s what I told you. You killed an animal, not Waverly. You have a consciousness to rely on. One in human form. She is already helping you so much by doing all that research…_

Nicole tuned out the voice, which over the week she had gotten better in. It was true. Even though that Nicole tried to push Waverly away, she wasn’t going anywhere, and she had made sure that Nicole knew that over and over again.

They had decided to wait to tell everyone about what happened that night so that Nicole could settle her thoughts and feelings first before involving anyone else.

Except for Wynonna, who was on a bad day as sharp as a knife, and because of the note that Waverly had left she had interrogated them endlessly.

Nicole had snapped and told her everything, while Waverly was looking at the two and waiting for the moment that Wynonna would pull Peacemaker on her girlfriend.

Instead, Wynonna had warned Nicole not to hurt Waverly in any way, human, or wolf wise, and finished it off with an affectionate you are still my friend, Haughtdog.

And now, two weeks later, Nicole was sitting at her usual spot in the woods. Contemplating telling the others what had happened.

Nicole had started coming to the little lake where she had ended up her first night as a wolf two weeks ago to reflect and think about everything that had happened. Usually she was accompanied by the voice of the lady in white, but lately, she had been tuning it out to make her own decisions.

She wanted that at least.

 

To make her own decisions again.

 

**_I’ll wrap you up and I’ll take you home_ **

 

Waverly by now was familiar with the trek that she was making every single day for the past two weeks.

The first time Nicole had disappeared, Waverly had panicked and had started to search in a frantic manner all over the fields behind the Homestead. Until Wynonna came and gave her a piece of paper that read _You can find me where it all began._

So, Waverly had taken some things, like a blanket and food and went to the little lake where Nicole had jumped her, in wolf form, for the first time two weeks ago.

Now, two weeks later, Waverly found it difficult to watch her girlfriend struggle. The acceptance of Wynonna had helped a bit. But it was so soon after finding out themselves what that bite so many weeks ago had done to Nicole’s body, that the euphory of still being accepted had soon made a place for the dread of telling the others.

And not just that, it was the whole _idea_ of being this being, that was seen by most as either an urban legend, a myth or a monster. And all the _goodness_ that came personified in the shape of Nicole Haught, was going against all the instincts of _killing to survive._ Even if it was just a rabbit.

The woman in white had been a presence ever since that night, helping and pointing at little things. She couldn’t interfere, because that would go against pack law. But she could _point_ them in certain ways. Both her and Nicole. The lady in white had told Waverly that she was Nicole’s chosen human consciousness. Which meant that, over time they would develop a telepathic bond, and that she would anchor Nicole when she was in her wolf form.

Waverly had been doing a lot of research, and when Nicole would ask for it, Waverly shared what she had found so far. It had been helpful, and Waverly could understand that sometimes Nicole would escape to the little lake to digest everything.

And Waverly had honestly been surprised that Nicole had invited her in by leaving the note.

Which was sometimes contradicted by the moments that Nicole felt alone, dangerous and _ugly?_ Which were the days that Nicole would try to push Waverly, and to an extend Wynonna away from her.

Which, if it was up to Waverly, was not going to happen anytime soon and by doing research, she could help Nicole in her own way.

Most of the things that were told in legends and folklore were true. Having access to the Black Badge files on Lycanthropes where helpful. There had been plenty of cases like Nicole. And they were surprisingly well documented. Things like full moon change and sharper senses where a thing of truth. And both Waverly and Nicole had even spent an afternoon mapping the moon cycles and making a schedule to keep track of it all.

There were mentions of moon sickness, which was Nicole’s body’s way of warning her of the oncoming full moon. Silver from now on was out of the question because of the burning and damage it would do to Nicole’s body.

And the only way to kill a lycanthrope was a silver weapon to the heart.

Waverly had been so lost in thought, that she hadn’t noticed her arrival to the beautiful clearing in the woods.

She spotted Nicole easily as she was seated on the fallen tree that she had occupied ever since the first time she had gone to this place to escape everything that was happening in her life. Generally, she was with her back towards the way that Waverly would come from, hunched over and throwing pebbles in the little lake across from her. Soon after, Nicole had started to take a little notebook. In it, she wrote all kinds of random thoughts to sort through the chaos that was hers.

Waverly had arrived at her target, whispered a quiet hello and put the quilt she had brought around Nicole’s shoulders. Nicole would always whisper an affectionate hey back and would put the quilt around both her and Waverly while putting her head on Waverly’s shoulder. Normally it would stay quiet like that, but today Nicole immediately threw out the thoughts she had been having that day.

 

‘I need help.’

 

Waverly frowned lightly at that, it was an admission that she didn’t expect. Especially because Nicole hadn’t even told anyone except Wynonna what had happened.

‘Today, I involuntary changed. And I need to figure out soon how to deal with that because like this I cannot and will not be able to go back to work.’ Nicole kept her eyes on the lake, the little notebook was open in her lap, the only word written on the page was HELP. Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s cheek and made Nicole look at her.

‘Okay. We will set up a meeting tomorrow with Dolls, and maybe if you feel ready we will ask Doc and Jeremy too?’ Nicole looked at her with disbelief in her eyes.

‘You… Do you want to help me with that? I just told you that I changed _involuntarily._ It could happen right now, and you want to help me?’

 

Ah, it was one of those days.

 

Waverly’s answer to that was to kiss Nicole passionately. It took Nicole only a second to respond, and when they both needed air Nicole put her forehead against Waverly.

‘God, I love you.’ Nicole whispered. Waverly smiled slightly and nodded, then she said: ‘let’s go home, and see when they have time?’ Nicole just nodded. She gathered her stuff, and both her and Waverly made their way towards the Homestead.

 

They didn’t notice the red eyes glowing in a set of bushes nearby.

 

**_No matter what you’re going through_ **

In hindsight, Nicole felt like she could have known the rest of the group would be so supportive of it all. They were all used to the weirdness that was Purgatory for god’s sake.

Dolls had stoically informed her that they would start to work on some tests in the morning. In which Jeremy added that he was really looking forward to finally being able to test a real werewolf without the Black Badge Division looking over his back. Nicole just frowned slightly at that and didn’t dare to ask what _exactly_ that meant. Doc had twitched his moustache and informed Nicole that he had always wanted to get a dog.

Wynonna gave him the eye for stealing a very good dog joke.

The night had continued as if nothing had changed. And Nicole was grateful for that.

 

**_I will look after you_ **

 

After a little while, Nicole felt the urge to go outside for a bit. Leaving Waverly, Wynonna, Doc, and Jeremy together inside while Dolls followed her. She didn’t question it but had a feeling he wanted to talk to her.

They ended up on the porch of the Homestead, basking in comfortable silence until Dolls broke it.

‘You know that ever since we broke ties with Black Badge none of the stuff we investigate comes into their hands.’ Nicole looked down at the snow-covered ground and leaned on the railing of the porch. Nicole looked Dolls straight in the eye while she said: ‘It’s not Black Badge that I am afraid of, Dolls.’ Dolls nodded slightly and gave her a reassuring smile that she could continue.

‘It’s me. Dolls, I am afraid of myself. And I have no idea how to deal with that.’ Dolls let out a quiet ah in acknowledgement and nodded his head. He looked out over the landscapes that the woods and hills surrounding the Homestead provided.

‘You know. When I figured out what had happened to me. I had the exact same feeling. I was afraid of myself and what I would do to others if I would ever change involuntarily. Whenever I changed, there was no conscious thought left after the fact. And I had to hear from other people what I had done while shifted.’ Nicole looked at Dolls with an understanding look in her eyes. This was exactly why she wanted to tell Dolls. Whereas Waverly was helpful, she didn’t understand the situation. Dolls did, and it already made her feel a bit lighter on the whole situation.

Acceptance was a long way but having someone that understands you helps a lot.

‘And you know, Haught? You have people that will help you. People that will tell you the truth. I had none of that, which made it even more difficult.’ That was the moment that Nicole couldn’t stop the emotions. Quiet tears made their way down her cheeks, and to her surprise, Dolls moved and took her in a friendly hug.

‘You’ll be alright, Haught. If there is one thing that Purgatory has taught me, it is that none of the things are too crazy to add. And who knows, maybe we can teach you how to play fetch.’ Nicole huffed at that while taking a step back and looking at Dolls. What she saw was the first Dolls smile she had ever seen. Nicole pointed at him.

‘You made a joke. At my expense, but you made a joke. And here I was thinking that Wynonna would come with the first dog joke, but you and Doc are the first two. It is a miracle.’ Nicole shook her head. Dolls smiled slightly again and shook his head, Dolls started to make his way inside.

‘Thanks, Dolls.’ Dolls turned around and looked at Nicole with a look of understanding, and maybe even a bit of pride.

‘Don’t worry about it, see you at six tomorrow morning to do some practice.’ Before Nicole could respond to that, Dolls was inside. Leaving Nicole on the porch, shaking her head and smiling slightly.

They had a long road ahead of them. But the biggest hurdle was done. And her family? Still accepted her for who she really was.

 

**_When you get knocked down and you’ve had enough_ **

 

‘Again!’ Dolls yelled at Nicole, who was in her wolf form, on the ground looking as if she had kicked a puppy.

Or maybe she was the kicked puppy.

Dolls and Nicole had been training for one and a half week now. Sporadically Nicole had still shifted unexpectedly. But she had it under control now. Shifting on command was now a possibility, and Dolls was even considering to soon use this in the field. Nicole had also gone back to work for Nedley, who was immensely happy to have his best Deputy back in the field.

Now, Dolls was trying to train Nicole how to fight in her wolf form. Which was a bit difficult because Nicole still was getting used to the fact that she was jumping around on four legs instead of just two. And with the full moon coming up, Nicole would change without choice. Which meant that Dolls had two options left.

Get Nicole to be able to defend herself or lock her up in a cage for her own safety.

The latter was the choice least favourable by everyone. And Dolls didn’t want to lock Nicole up on her first full moon out.

But as it stood now, Nicole was doing okay but kept falling over when she was trying to attack. To the delight of Wynonna and Doc. Waverly wasn’t sure what to think of it, and Nicole was just altogether frustrated. One of the trees in Nicole and Waverly’s clearing had suddenly started to sport fist size holes, and Waverly was worried that if Nicole wouldn’t improve soon, she would shoot back into her depressed state.

When Nicole had first been able to shift on her own accord, she had been immensely happy and _proud_. They had celebrated with a BBQ in which Nicole’s newfound love for a really rare steak was the joke of the night.

But then the next part came. Dolls wanted Nicole to learn how to fight on four legs. Mainly for her own protection, and maybe in the future, it could be useful in the field.

Waverly had protested. She knew that changing was painful for Nicole, even though she may not show it. Dolls promised her that he would minimize this. Also because if a mission would go wrong and someone would escape with the knowledge of Nicole being a wolf. Well, let’s just say that the consequences could be disastrous.

But the training didn’t go very well. And every single day Nicole was drawn back into her shell again because of the, what she saw as failures, on her part. Most of them ended with Nicole on her back, whining in pain and then shifting back to human form. Fuming and storming (mostly limping) away.

But every day she was in the clearing at six o’clock. And every day she and Dolls would be at it for hours before Nicole would give up.

Just like today.

****

**_Oh I’ll be there to dust you off_ **

****

‘Come on Haught. Again!’ Nicole had slowly found her footing again and bared her sharp teeth for all to see. Both Wynonna and Waverly who were observing from a distance could hear the loud growl from Nicole while she leapt at Dolls. Both Wynonna and Waverly gasped. This was the first time Nicole leapt, pounced on Dolls and pushed him to the ground. Both the Earp’s ran over to where both Nicole and Dolls where. Both worried that Dolls was injured.

Instead, they found a smiling Dolls, on his back. His right hand was scratching behind Nicole’s right ear. Nicole was grinning and wagging her tail how only a dog or in this case a wolf could. Both Wynonna and Waverly started to laugh at the situation before them.

Up until now, Nicole had left the training always angry and frustrated at the lack of advancements made. But today that had seemed to change, and for the first time, both Dolls and Nicole were looking as if there was hope in sight.

‘That’s it, Haught! Well done. That’s enough for today, I think bonding time between you and your mate is well overdue.’ Nicole moved away from Dolls and sat down, tail twirling around her legs. She moved her head to the left, shooting a curious glance and Dolls.

‘We have been training a lot lately. And you sort of have been neglecting Waverly. Maybe it’s a good idea to spend some time with her as a wolf. Considering that she is your human consciousness.’ Dolls saw the moment realization dawned into the gold-brown orbs that were looking straight into his brown ones.

Before Dolls could stop her, Nicole had given him the biggest lick possible right across his face. Both Earp’s started to laugh in earnest now, while Dolls stood up and grumbled the whole way back to the Homestead.

Nicole stayed as she was. And both Wynonna and Waverly sat down in front of her crossed leg. Waverly had seen Nicole before in her wolf form. And she was telepathically connected to Nicole. The lady in white had advised them to communicate that way as much as possible. It would strengthen their bond, and both would be able to deal with this new development in their relationship better.

But Wynonna hadn’t really taken the time yet to really _look_ at Nicole in her wolf form, and she was in awe at what she saw now. To be honest, she was just a tiny bit afraid. Nicole was huge as a wolf, and the thick light brown white spotted fur made her look even bigger. Nicole _sensed_ that Wynonna was still convincing herself that Nicole wouldn’t harm her. Nicole knew that Waverly had told Wynonna about the Rite of Wolfs. So, Wynonna knew that Nicole had chosen to kill an animal over a human. Which if Nicole would have done that, would have meant that instead of the white lady of kindness she would have had to listen to the black lady of darkness. Which would also mean that Waverly wouldn’t be able to communicate with her, and Nicole would have turned into the monster that most people feared today.

But Nicole also knew that rationality wasn’t Wynonna’s strongest suit. So, she decided to take Dolls advice, but instead with just Waverly, she would bond with both the Earp sisters.

Nicole stood up and moved a bit forward towards Wynonna. Then she laid down with her paws close to Wynonna’s knees, and her head in Wynonna’s lap. Nicole felt Wynonna tense, so in response, Nicole gave a slight whine. Waverly was looking at both her sister and her girlfriend with only adoration. Waverly motioned to Wynonna to scratch behind Nicole’s ear just like Dolls had done. Wynonna hesitated at first, but with some pushing from Waverly, she started to scratch behind Nicole’s ear. Nicole closed her eyes, tongue sticking out slightly, Waverly could only laugh at the antics of her girlfriend in wolf form. Waverly saw her sister observe the big brown white-furred wolf laying in her lap, and now that she was touching Nicole’s fur she realized she had been afraid of nothing.

‘Haughtdamn, what kind of conditioner do you use? Your fur is _soft.’_ Nicole let out a sound between a snort, a huff, and a growl. Which in turn made both Waverly and Wynonna fall over in hysterics. By now Nicole was sitting up again and was looking at both Earp’s as if they were crazy.

_‘What? Waverly, what did I do?’_ Waverly kept laughing while Nicole was panicking inside her mind. Waverly took pity on her and thought back.

_‘Nothing babe. It's just that what you probably thought would pass as a laugh sounded really funny to us.’_

Nicole huffed again and looked at both the sisters with nothing but a look that should probably pass as annoyed.

‘ _Okay, well. If you two are done laughing at my expense. Could you get me some clothes and privacy? I would like to change back now.’_

This only made Waverly laugh more while Nicole was sitting there looking like a kicked puppy.

‘ _Waverly? Are you listening? Please?’_

It took a while until Waverly was finished making fun of her love and got her some clothes to get into to change. All the while Nicole kept thinking the same thing.

_Damn Earp’s._

‘I heard that!’ Waverly said while Nicole was changing behind the barn.

_Oh shit._

 

**_When you don’t know what you’re gonna do_ **

 

‘Are you okay?’ Waverly asked later that evening when both she and Nicole had settled in front of the burning fireplace. Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc had given them some space and went to do a stakeout of a suspected Revenant hideout. Nicole looked at her and frowned slightly, patting the space next to her for Waverly to sit down.

‘I am. Okay, that is. Now that I sort of have figured the gist of this whole ‘Werewolf’ thing.’ Waverly snuggled against Nicole, pleased with that bit of information.

‘But…’ Waverly asked because she could also see that there was more. Nicole sighed and shuffled slightly to make herself and Waverly comfortable.

‘After that night, I thought that I would lose you.’ Nicole started. Waverly frowned slightly at that, but let Nicole continue.

‘I felt lost and _so_ sad. Which in turn made the whole sharing your consciousness with more voices that more difficult. And after I jumped you in the woods, the only thought that I had was that you would despise me, and I just didn’t know what to do if you would turn me away.’ At that, Waverly turned around as best as she could and took Nicole’s face in her hands. Nicole’s brown orbs looked sad and broken, and Waverly knew she needed to fix this before it got too much for Nicole to carry around.

‘Listen to me, Nicole Haught. I will always love you. No matter what will come on our path. Hell, you have been with me through everything that Purgatory throws at us. And if now you carry a bit more fur on you, who cares anyway?’ Nicole smiled slightly at that and kissed Waverly on the forehead.

They would be okay. It would take time, but they would get there.

Together.

 

**_I will look after you_ **

****


	2. baby we’re nothing but violence, desperate so desperate and fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but even in safety, there are doubts.

**_And if you ever should lose hope_ **

**_Follow my light from afar_ **

****

‘Nicole!’

Waverly was frantically trying to get to her girlfriend, who was sprawled on the floor in the middle of the woods where they had been chasing a Revenant.

It was the first time Nicole was open to let out her inner wolf to distract the Revenant while Wynonna would be able to come closer and shoot the Revenant to hell.

And it had gone well until Nicole had been distracted by a noise farther away into the woods and the Revenant was able to put a bullet into Nicole’s shoulder.

They hadn’t figured out yet if Nicole was able to heal quickly, a trait that most Werewolves took, except a few.

Dolls had figured that with the extensive training Nicole had gone through, she would be fine and that she wouldn’t even need the rapid healing. But Nicole wasn’t fully used yet to her superb hearing and so she had gotten distracted today.

Waverly slid on her knees towards Nicole, who had shifted back to her human shape. Her hand was on her right shoulder while trying to sit up.

Shifting back still left her a bit disoriented from time to time, and today was no different. Waverly vaguely heard that the others were chasing the Revenant while pushing Nicole back in a lying position.

‘Stay there, Nicole! Oh god, are you okay?’ Waverly was raking her eyes over Nicole, looking for the wound and the blood.

‘Wave, Waverly! Look at me, I am fine! Look, it’s already gone.’ Nicole slowly sat up, finding back her equilibrium and grabbing Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly swallowed while looking at Nicole’s shoulder.

There was no blood, and no wound either. And the only thing that Waverly could think of at that moment was how lucky they are.

‘Thank _god._ ’ Waverly breathed while hugging Nicole who was thinking the exact same thing.

_Thank god indeed._

****

Later that evening, when all the adrenaline had dissipated, they all had returned to the Homestead.

One more Revenant was dead, and both Wynonna and Dolls had sighted in relief when they figured out that Nicole had indeed gotten the rapid healing some werewolves would get.

It had felt exciting.

Except for the part where Nicole upon return had excused herself and locked herself inside her own room without any further discussion. After a short discussion between Waverly, Wynonna, and Dolls, Waverly decided to go and check on Nicole, just to make sure she was as okay as everyone thought she was.

 

Waverly quietly made her way up the stairs towards the bedroom that both she and Nicole shared, and knocked quietly. After a beat of silence, Waverly knocked again and said: ‘Nicole? Please let me in. I just want to make sure you are okay.’  There was shuffling behind the door that separated Waverly from Nicole, and the door opened slightly, but that was it. Waverly took this as permission to come inside.

Waverly slowly opened the door and stepped inside, quickly closing the door after herself. She found Nicole sitting behind the tiny desk in their shared room, writing furiously in the notebook she had been carrying around ever since her change.

‘Nicole?’ Waverly said while moving towards where Nicole was seated behind the desk. Nicole stopped writing and looked up at Waverly who was now standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s hand, the move was sloppy though, and Waverly knew Nicole was distracted. Waverly knew from the last couple of weeks that it was better to let Nicole start the conversation, so Waverly kept the physical contact and waited for Nicole to finish her thought process.

Suddenly Nicole stopped writing, capped the pen and stared at the wall in front of her. Waverly frowned when at first, Nicole seemed to be in thought.

 

‘Would you still love me if I would kill someone?’

 

The question had come out of nowhere, and it made Waverly swallow. She had this idea that Nicole had finally settled down after everything that happened, but today had seemed to open new wounds with Nicole. Waverly didn’t know how to answer, but Nicole didn’t seem bothered by it. Instead, she took Waverly’s hands while standing up and looking into Waverly’s eyes.

‘I mean, I would understand if you did. Today I was unable to protect even myself. What if something bigger would have happened? Now I have all this power, but to me, it seems like a curse. And…’ Waverly shushed Nicole with a finger on her mouth. Nicole looked at Waverly with wide brown but curious eyes.

‘For all the times you have put up with Earp curse shit, why would I love you any less? You are still Nicole, with a monthly need to run around the grounds of the Homestead and a nasty allergy to chocolate.’ Nicole huffed at that with a slight smile on her face while Waverly continued.

‘But you are still Nicole. You are still _my_ Nicole. I will love you no matter what. And I know for a fact that you will never hurt anyone innocent. You choosing light over dark that night proves that you are still the same sweet and kind Nicole inside.’ Nicole nodded slightly while Waverly stood on her tippy toes and kissed Nicole on her nose. Before, Nicole always responded with just a smile. But ever since becoming a Werewolf, she would wrinkle her face in this cute way that normally only dogs would do.

Waverly figured that Nicole couldn’t become any cuter, but she had anyway.

For all the trouble Nicole’s change had given, it had also made them stronger as a couple.

And Waverly would be forever grateful for that.

****

**_When you don’t know where you’re going to_ **

**_I will look after you_ **

****

‘I am so grateful that I went through this experience together with you, Waverly.’ After Waverly had gotten Nicole to come downstairs with her, they had snuggled together on the couch on the far end of the room. While Dolls, Doc, Jeremy and Wynonna were watching a movie all the way on the other side. It left them room to enjoy everyone’s company, but also talk to each other. Waverly couldn’t help but notice that Nicole had become more positive after talking to her about her feelings about this situation. Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole.

‘I love you too.’ Nicole laughed at that but knew deep in her heart that Waverly was right. They were stuck now with each other. Figuratively and literally speaking.

‘I also wanted to say that I am glad to say that wherever we may go with these adventures, you and the rest of our little ragtag family will be going through this adventure together. And I feel so, _so_ honoured that you guys are at my side.’ Nicole had decided that she would not bottle up her emotions anymore. Also because even if she as much as a thought or felt something, Waverly would know now that they are linked together.

The lady in white had called it a blessing. Nicole wasn’t so sure.

Waverly turned around in Nicole’s lap to look her in the eyes. Lately, she had noticed that when Nicole would be emotional, she would have this golden flick of light in her irises. And today was no different.

‘And we, Nicole Haught, are so happy to have you on our side. We’ll look after each other, and be there for each other when times get rough.’ Nicole nodded and smiled while kissing Waverly passionately.

‘Indeed we will.’

 

**_I will look after you_ **

****

****

**_Someday it will come to you_ **

‘Nicole?’

‘Yes, Waverly.’

‘I need you.’

 

**_I’ll need you to look after me_ **

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter is from the beautiful song Violence, by the Editors.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as mentioned above. I had a bit of a rough going this past couple of months. But I am finally on the mend after some soul-searching. I have a new job, which has made me incredibly happy. And I found my inspiration again to continue with this, and as of now, it's officially a series :)  
> I have to say that the response to the first one was really nice, so thanks for that :D  
> I split this part into two chapters because it really felt like the right thing to do, the next part I will upload a bit later tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> the songs that inspired these stories are in this playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/117932832/playlist/0d10XQEfgdtXG84NCNULq3?si=9wwjufNVSr6JjeCubR3iqg
> 
> Pinterest Inspiration Board:  
> https://pin.it/7p5rr4zkelloiw
> 
> I have some other songs that I really want to do this kind of writing with, so maybe there will be some one-shots in the near future like this.  
> thanks for reading, if you have constructive criticism, please leave some, I am always open for improvements :D


End file.
